


Une Collection D'écrits

by Emery



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Secrets, miscellaneous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emery/pseuds/Emery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A Collection of Writings" in French. As the title says, this is a collection of short drabbles I've written for my blog. Requests, random inspiration, character studies, and much more will be found here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une Collection D'écrits

The tension in the air is palpable and Will feels like he can barely breathe. When he hears something like the word “lawyer” uttered from between Hannibal’s thin, grimacing lips, it doesn’t help.

He _did_ ask about a lawyer?

Why?

_Oh._

It takes him a few moments to process the situation and what Hannibal has just admitted. It takes him what feels like an eternity of suffocation and heavy thoughts weighing on his shoulders like bricks—bricks made of the dust of human bones, just like Boyle’s bones, just like Abigail’s victim—

He shakes his head, but Hannibal is already approaching him, and the tension somehow thickens even more.

Out of the corner of his eye, Will sees his psychiatrist lift a hand. It’s completely steady, unlike his own shaking digits, and its movements are purposeful. Something flashes through Will’s mind—a reminder that Hannibal has killed with that hand. Even if only out of self-defense, a man has breathed his last under that strong, long-fingered hand.

_Me, too, Dr. Lecter?_

The special agent’s breath catches in his throat when his greatest fear turns into the sweetest of comforts. Hannibal’s hand rests on his shoulder, squeezing it firmly yet soothingly, like a reassuring massage. In that moment, Will finds something that he was convinced he had lost for good—courage.

“What we are doing is right, Will.”

Is it? Will’s not so sure. But Hannibal is his one source of stability, and even if it’s only for the sake of his own sanity, he’ll be damned if he doesn’t believe every word the man says.


End file.
